Forum:2019-07-29 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Well! I certainly can't complain about a lack of plot advancement today! But it's a little hard to understand. All of a sudden people are having vague convictions such as "Something's off" and "This... might not be over." And non-vague but unsupported convictions such as "I think they let you through." Do you smart people have any idea how to interpret this? The troops guarding the perimeter aren't sparks in the Society, so why would they do anything Snacky told them to? (Not to mention, by the time of the boom, Snacky was off in another dimension.) Could this possibly still be a bunch of pirates masquerading as troops? If so, Zeetha staying with Agatha instead of fighting off the invasion might buy a page or two of time. :-) Oh, and the last panel is priceless. Of course there's a real general in the vicinity; maybe that'll help. Bkharvey (talk) 10:50, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :Bets that one or two of their Officers might be members? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:58, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Aha, there's someone! But I have to bet against you. If the grey hoods assigned members to join the marines, they would have to have predicted the lockdown and figured out how to be sure their members would be given that assignment. And what's the point? They all expected to be able to move between dimensions by now. Surely they weren't expecting Seffie or Bang. Bkharvey (talk) 11:30, July 29, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It's 4am! I've been away from my computer and figured there would be a complete exegesis of the page here already. Where is everyone? Bkharvey (talk) 10:52, July 29, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. In panel 2, why does Gil have that sinister smile? Does he want something from Wooster? Bkharvey (talk) 11:31, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :Wooster was his butler (while a British Spy, in the Empire). :Gil ordered him to keep Agatha safe. :Not quite achieved. :Gil is...cross...with Wooster.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:19, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : Yep. I believe the last time they met was when Gil (volume 5 in 2006). Argadi (talk) 12:57, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, and everyone needs to see the just before that separation. Argadi (talk) 13:01, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: It would be quite unreasonable for Gil to blame Wooster for Agatha's troubles at Sturmhalten. His charge was to protect Agatha from Klaus by bringing her to England. What Gil's big rant was about was keeping Albia from adding Agatha to her garden (although Gil may not know that Albia thinks in those terms). But Agatha refused to go to England at that time; instead she wanted to go to Mechanicsburg. And Wooster followed her! Doing his best to help her. And not long thereafter, Gil showed up himself, taking over the duty of keeping Agatha safe. (Of course she didn't want to be looked after in that way, least of all by Klaus-hiding-in-Gil.) And here in England, again Gil himself arrived not long after Agatha did. Bkharvey (talk) 15:22, July 29, 2019 (UTC) I suddenly had a thought... What if the Lucrezia essentia gives the slip to the container and goes into someone else after being excised from Agatha? Someone... not awake to fight back on the forced entry? --MadCat221 (talk) 14:54, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : Okay, I'll bite -- Who's not awake? Bkharvey (talk) 15:08, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : Oh! Seffie! (And where is she? No longer in Sparafucile's arms.) But she's a bad guy, not the baddest of the bad, but bad enough that Lucrezia-in-Seffie could be fixed by just incinerating her. It's the tension of chief good guy and chief bad guy in the same body that makes the whole thing interesting. (I mean, tell the truth, would it bother you if Zola were killed and Lunevka disassembled?) Bkharvey (talk) 17:33, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. I left my earlier message crossed out rather than deleted so you can all see the pitiful 2.5 hours it took me to work this out. *blush* In my defense, I've been awake for 20 hours now. Bkharvey (talk) 17:36, July 29, 2019 (UTC) By the way, I reported the typo in panel 4. Bkharvey (talk) 15:25, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I've had some sleep now. "All our communications are down" is pretty good evidence that these troops are not the Queen's Marines. Not conclusive; maybe it's just that Snacky blew a fuse. But still, pretty convincing. Totally apart from "if we're lucky..." "I'm not feeling lucky." So the possibilities I see are (1) Bang, but it's unlikely that hers would be a big sub full of troops. (2) Some ultra-secret 007-licensed-to-kill thing, above Wooster's pay grade. But Trelawney is in the inner circle trusted with Albia's fortress of solitude, so she probably wouldn't be surprised. (3) Mr. Eyeball/Steelgarter/Moonbark's gang. We don't know enough to guess whether they could field a large number of troops. (4) One of the other Lucrezias. This may be the most likely. They do have large numbers of (revenant) troops; they have a motive to prevent the mechanical capture of Agatha's Lucrezia. (5) Blitzengaard troops, making sure Seffie and Tweedle are safe. Possible, but it would have to be that Seffie set it up without telling Sparafucile. (6) Monsters controlled by Dim (more likely) and/or Snacky. Unlikely unless Dim set things up so the bears would stop obeying Krosp. I think that's all, so I vote for Lucrezia, most likely as embodied by Zola -- who would want to ensure that Agatha's copy never woke up again, by destroying its host. Bkharvey (talk) 09:12, July 30, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Was I wrong about that Boom not being a standard docking noise, or did these troops have to explode their way in? Bkharvey (talk) 09:15, July 30, 2019 (UTC) : I very much doubt it's going to be Zola, at least in person; the last we saw of her, she was in Grandmother's clutches. And if some foreign power was able to insert a whole sub of troops into Albia's England, I'll be a little disappoiinted in the Foglios' plotting. I'm hoping its some internal plot, Steelgarter or Mr. Eyeball or somesuch.--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:30, July 30, 2019 (UTC)